


I Want Sandy

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Romy & Michele's High School Reunion
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: We all know that in the end of the movie, it's implied that they get together, right? Well, this is my take on how it happened.





	I Want Sandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Romy White, Michele Weinberger, or Sandy Frink. Nor do I own the awesomeness known as "Romy & Michele's High School Reunion."
> 
> Author's Notes: I've seen this movie more times than I care to admit and couldn't believe there wasn't any fanfiction, so I'm here to fix that.

As Romy passed them to climb into Sandy's helicopter, he kissed Michele at long, long last. It was a chaste, questioning kiss, but it was also filled with ten years worth of unshed desires.

  
"I'm so glad you didn't bring your big notebook," she sighed, pulling away to look into his eyes.

  
They were a deep, luscious brown, she noticed, suddenly feeling as though she were drowning and briefly wondering why she had chosen to ignore him for all those years. He was really a nice man even if he had been the school nerd at one point.

  
He chuckled. "Oh, Michele. Come on, the chopper awaits."

  
She smiled, taking the hand he offered her and letting him guide her to the seat next to his. After closing the doors carefully and being sure they were all buckled up and settled in, he started the engine, its blades roaring to life as he prepared to bring them home.

  
Romy smirked at them from the next seat, but said nothing because she was happy for her best friend. Besides, all three of them knew she was just teasing without any intentions of hurting their budding relationship. Sighing softly, Sandy grinned to himself as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel, then turned to his two passengers with a look of mischievous contentment.

  
"Uh-oh," Romy grinned. "Michele, I think your boyfriend is planning something."

  
"He is not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "Not yet, anyway."

  
"You two haven't changed a bit," he laughed. "Um, listen, Michele...I was wondering..."

  
"Oh, my god," Romy cut in. "I can take a hint, you know. I'll just go and sit in the back or something."

  
"That would be much appreciated," he replied, his eyes twinkling with a mix of delight and passion.

  
"Hang on," Michele said. "Don't you need to fly this thing?"

  
"Nah," he replied, motioning for her to lean in so he could whisper into her ear, "it has autopilot; that's what I was doing a bit ago."

  
"Clever," she smiled. "So all that button-pushing and stuff is just for show?"

  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Well, most of it is, anyway."

  
"Good to know," she answered, quite obviously relieved that nobody would be harmed if he strayed from the controls.

  
"Enough chatter," he murmured, patting his lap with a wink. "I have another kind of talk in mind."

  
Michele blushed, climbing onto his lap carefully and smiling as she got settled. His hand cupped her chin, bringing their lips together for a much more passionate kiss as her arms went around his waist to give his ass a gentle squeeze.

  
"Mmm," he murmured, breaking the kiss momentarily. "You can squeeze it harder if you'd like. I'm not made of glass, I promise."

  
Michele didn't reply; just squeezed his ass more firmly as they continued to snog, both letting out little moans and sighs of contentment every so often. He was a really talented kisser, she realized, and it only made her want to kiss him more.

  
"Um, Michele?" Romy called out suddenly, causing them both to jump and pull apart quickly. "Sandy?"

  
They turned, glaring (but not meaning it) at the intrusion. "Mmm...what, Romy?"

  
"I know you guys are busy," she answered tactfully, "but I thought you'd like to know we've landed."

  
"Oh!" Sandy exclaimed. "Thanks Romy."

  
"No problem," she answered, looking down rather obviously. "Betcha wish you had your big notebook now, don't you."


End file.
